


Itadaki! Frankie ~ Second Breakfast

by momiji_neyuki, Toxic_Angel



Series: Clueless!Gerard [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Breast Fucking, Comedy of Errors, Don't Ask, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multiple Personalities, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Angel/pseuds/Toxic_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”What are you?”</p><p>”Oh! I’m a vampire!”</p><p>Gerard smiled proudly.</p><p>”Uh huh.”</p><p>Frank started to get up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itadaki! Frankie ~ Second Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Itadaki Seieki](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350892) by Pashmina. 



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I am excited about this **Clueless!Gerard** fic cause it could be a part two! There was another story that went with this one, so you guys have to let me know if you want me to put it up too! ^-^
> 
> In this fic, Frank receives a love confession, but when he goes to meet his intended he finds so much more than he bargained for. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guy.
> 
> Oh and itadakimas is what you say when you are about to start eating in Japan...I'm sure you can figure out what Gee is about to eat! ^0^

_***Time Stamp: Monday***_

Frank was whistling as he walked down the hallway clutching the delicate letter in his hand. Someone had left a confession in his locker and he was on the way to meet them. They were from another classroom so he didn’t even know what they looked like. He just hoped if it was a girl that they had a nice rack and if it was a guy that he had an amazing ass. Frank was kind of an equal opportunity guy. Unfortunately he could not tell from the writing and the signer was named Gee so that didn’t help. He arrived at the empty classroom he was invited to. He took a breath and opened the door.

”Hello?”

At first he saw no one, but then in the corner of the room he noticed a boy.

”Well, Gee must be short for something.”

Frank walked over to the boy who was standing with his back to Frank.

”Hi, uh…Gee? I got your letter and…”

Gee turned around and Frank was taken back. He was pale, curvy and beautiful. He had soft looking red hair and a sweet lopsided smile with a single tooth sticking out making him bite his lip eternally.

”Wow, you are…”

Frank didn’t get a chance to say anything else as Gee lifted his leg and placed a roundhouse kick against Frank’s face. Frank went down with a thud.

”What the fuck did you do that for?!”

”Huh? Wait…you’re still awake? That usually puts them out.”

Frank looked at the boy’s puzzled face. Great, he attracted a nut job who, honestly, only had a so called ass.

”Who the fuck kicks someone they just met…wait…did you just say you do this often?”

”Well yeah, but you have more energy than anyone else I ever met, Frankie!”

Frank tried to stand up and found himself pushed back against the wall. He landed with another thud and slid down onto his ass.

”Man, you gotta learn a better way to say hi.”

”Sorry, I’m just…I’m hungry and…”

”Wait…why are you telling me you’re hungry?”

”Look…I never did this with someone awake but…”

Gee sat down on Frank’s lap.

”I need your blood.”

”Wait…what?”

Frank had no chance to say anything. Gee grabbed his shirt and pulled it away from his neck. He leaned in, latching his teeth on and sinking them in.

*suck suck suck*

Frank had seen lots of vampire movies. The vampire practically rips their victim open seeking their blood. The victims scream in agony and then die. None of this was happening right now. In fact what Gee was doing tickled more than anything, like a mosquito buzzing around.

”Ah, thank you, I needed that.”

Frank reached up and felt his neck. Sure enough there were two puncture wounds that were slightly wet.

”What did you…”

Frank didn’t get a chance to say anything more because Gee turned to the side and threw up everything he just took from Frank.

”Sorry…I’m not fully used to the taste yet.”

”What are you?”

Gee looked up with a small trickle of blood still on his mouth.

”Oh! I’m a vampire!”

Gerard smiled proudly.

”Uh huh.”

Frank started to get up.

”No really I am!”

”No you’re not, you’re a psychotic case that escaped and…”

”Oh, you don’t believe me!”

”Of course not! You…”

Frank lost his words as Gee began to take off his clothes. Soon he was standing there in his regulation school shoes, socks, a simple pair of bikini briefs, and…the wings that unfurled from his back.

”Ta da!”

Gerard spun around and showed off his small leathery wings.

”Believe me now?”

Gee tucked a piece of hair behind his ear and Frank noticed that they were more pointed than humans.

”I…uh…”

”So anyway, um I can’t really handle blood for some reason, but I need some kind of life force to stop my hunger. I usually attack boys in gym and lick the sweat off their bodies or I let them kiss me.”

Frank was still trying to process all this information as Gee continued to prattle away.

”Wait…so it has to be some kind of fluid?”

”Yeah, but like I said, blood and I don’t…”

”What about semen?”

”Huh?”

Gee cocked his head to the side like a dog.

”Well semen is a body fluid and it would contain more life force than sweat and saliva.”

”Oh! Well then, can I have your semen?”

Frank pretended to think about it, but if he was going to get a blowjob out of all this craziness, then maybe it would be worth something.

”Sure, I mean…if you really need it.”

”I do! I do and I am so hungry!”

Frank smirked and opened up his trousers. He pulled his cock out of his underwear and presented it to the young vampire.

”Oh…is that where it comes from? I don’t think mine does that, it just pees.”

Frank wanted to smack his forehead. This boy never jerked off before.

”Well, it seems a little embarrassing, but I’ll try.”

Gee got on his knees and reached up and grabbed Frank’s cock. He then started to squeeze the shit out of it.

”Ow ow ow! What the fuck are you doing?”

”Uh…milking you?”

”Do I look like a fucking cow to you?!”

”Well how do you get it out then?”

”You lick it and suck it! Jesus!”

”Sounds weird but okay.”

Gee leaned in and licked the head. He then sucked on the side of the shaft. He did this back and forth a few times.

”Nothing is happening. Why is nothing happening, Frankie?”

Frank rolled his eyes and groaned in a bad way.

”Cause you aren’t doing it right, stupid.”

He grabbed Gee’s hair and shoved his face in his cock.

”Open your mouth.”

Gee did and Frank pushed his cock into his mouth.

”Now lick, don’t bite, and suck it.”

Gee nodded and did what Frank said.

*

*

*

When Frank was asked what kind of pizza was his favorite; he would say that pizza was like a blowjob. Even if it is bad, you are still getting a blowjob…well he was wrong. For the past 15 minutes, he was getting what he thought was the worse blow job in history. Frank was 16; he could cum at the drop of a hat, yet he had no feeling or interest in cumming with what Gee was doing to him.

’Jeez, don’t you know how to give a good blowjob? Put more feeling into it.’

Frank had not said anything out loud, but he saw Gerard’s ears twitch and then his eyes glazed over. Suddenly he started to go to town on Frank and Frank’s head smacked the wall as he groaned. Gee had become an expert at cock sucking.

’He must have good intuition. I almost wish he had a nice rack like a girl. Adding titty fucking to a blow job this good would make it amazing.’

”Huh?”

Gee pulled off of Frank and sat up.

”My chest feels funny.”

Frank’s eyes grew wide as he watched the flat chested male creature of the night suddenly develop a solid pair of Ds.

”Oh…well that’s never happened before.”

Gee shrugged it off and went to go down on Frank again.

”Hang on, Gee, I can use these.”

Frank pulled Gee close by his new breasts and shoved his cock between them. He groaned at how the soft flesh encased his shaft.

”Now go back to sucking it.”

Gee obeyed and Frank thought he was going to cum just from the sensation of it.

”Is it good? Are you gonna cum for me, Frankie? Are you going to shoot your hot semen in my mouth? Dirty me with it?”

Frank didn’t know when Gee became a dirty talker, but he didn’t care as he cried out and started cumming all over his face and in his mouth. The vampire sucked him dry and then licked his lips. Frank slid down the wall, drained.

”That was so good. I can feel your life force being absorbed into my body but…”

Gee pointed to Frank’s cock…which was still hard.

”I’m guessing you don’t usually do this, right, Frankie?”

”Shut up.”

Frank was blushing now cause he was right. Titty fucking was only a fantasy up until now. Truth was Frank had never even lost his virginity.

”Awww, poor Frankie, I embarrassed him. Let me make it up to you.”

Gone was the clueless boy from before and in its place was a confident young man. He pulled Frank’s trousers off along with his own underwear. Frank saw that Gee was just as big as he was but not as thick. He crawled into his lap and hovered over his cock.

”Wait… you can’t we have no lube or protection or…”

There was a low chuckle that rumbled from the vampire.

”Silly boy. I don’t need lube and we are virgins so I don’t think we need anything.”

Frank moaned as Gee sank down onto his cock straight to the base. He put his hands on the young man’s hips.

”Who are you?”

”You can call me Gerard.”

Gerard began to fuck himself on Frank’s cock. Frank tightened his grip on the young man’s hips as he thrust up to meet Gerard’s strokes.

”So good, Frankie. Love the way your cock feels inside me. Want you to cum and fill me with your life force.”

With words like that, Frank did not expect to last much longer and he was right. Besides the fact that he just came and should not even have been hard again that fast. Gerard increased his pace and Frank felt his body tightening around his shaft and then he was pulsing inside the vampire as he filled him with his second load.

”Oh yes, I can feel it, and I feel you have more in there. In fact if I do this…”

Frank could not believe how that little bit of flexing made his cock come to life again. He wondered if this was a power the vampire possessed.

”Ha, I can read you like a book, Frankie. In fact if I pivot my hips like this and I shove my breasts in your face like this…”

Frank moaned again and lifted his hand from Gerard’s hip and grabbed one of his wings.

”Stop being so fucking cocky, Gerard. Gerard?”

Frank noticed that Gerard froze.

”What’s wrong?”

”My w-wing.”

Frank looked at the wing he was pulling on. He pulled on it again and Gerard whimpered.

”Is that a thing for you?”

Gerard nodded quickly.

”Well then…”

Frank knocked Gerard off his lap and flipped him over on his knees. He grabbed the wing again and pushed back in and Gerard was once again Gee.

”Oh, look at that. You are really enjoying it. You’re squeezing my cock with your ass tighter than before.”

”No no, don’t say that!”

Frank kept one hand on the wing and then other he shoved in Gee’s hair.

”Now, _I’m_ going to fuck _you_.”

Gee cried out as Frank plowed into him at a fast pace. He made little whimpers mix with his cries as Frank pulled on his wing with each thrust.

”Are you getting close, Gee? Gonna cum for me now?”

”Oh Gods, I am, Frankie, I’m gonna…”

Frank couldn’t believe it, but he was about to cum for a third time and he was not even tired or in pain.

”That’s it, Gee, cum with me.”

Both Frank and Gee cried out as Frank pulled on Gee’s wing one last time and they climaxed together. They both collapsed forward and Frank could feel his cock twitching inside the young vampire as his cum trickled out.

_***Time Stamp: Thursday***_

”So do you have any plans for the weekend, Frank?”

”Well I’m hoping to do the same thing I did on Monday.”

”Yeah, what was that, get laid?”

Frank smirked.

”No way! You still had your V card!”

”Not anymore as of Monday afternoon.”

”Dude that’s awesome! So who was it? I know the blonde from second period. No, wait, the brunette head from music.”

”Nope, none of them.”

”Come on, Frank, tell me!”

”Now now now, a gentleman…”

”Frankie!”

The door to the classroom opened and Gee ran in and straight for Frank.

”Oh, Frankie, I have great news for you!”

Frank noted that Gee had lost the bravado that Gerard had and also his tits…which was probably a good thing, but Frank could not help missing them.

”So, well first I wanted to say thank you for Monday, but more importantly I found out why I can’t drink blood! It seems that I am only half vampire and the other half is incubus! My mommy said that she was waiting to tell me till I awakened sexually and Frankie did that for me on Monday when he fucked my brains out!”

Frank turned about three shades of white as he realized his friend could hear them.

”He he he.”

”Ow ow ow, Frankie, not so hard!”

Frank grabbed Gee by the arm and dragged him out of the classroom to the empty one next door.

”Fuck, Gee, you can’t just blurt shit like that out!”

”Why not? Oh, cause then all your friends would want to fuck me, right? Well you don’t have to worry about that! Mommy said that you are the perfect match for me! That’s why you were able to get me to grow breasts!”

Gee was beaming and Frank could not believe how much of an air head he really was.

”Anyway…it’s lunch time and I was wondering…”

Frank’s eyes went wide as Gee opened his shirt to reveal his pale chest. Frank silently wished that he had the tits back and then like magic in seconds, there they were.

”…would you mind feeding me again?”

And with that Gee dropped to his knees and, freeing Frank’s now hard cock, took it in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that you finished the story I have a little contest for you!
> 
> Can you find a quote from one of Frank's real tweets? If you can let me know on my Twitter @momijineyuki and you will win a fic of your own! ^-^
> 
> Good luck guys! ^-^


End file.
